Destiny
by 4dimensional
Summary: In the world of advanced technology and medicine, people no longer choose who they get to marry. It's a complicated system that the government has set up. Clarke has turned eighteen and gets the ability to court. The person she chooses is an unlikely partner that isn't in her match list. Will she tame this free spirit that wants to defy the system? Will he learn to love her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in the plush leather chair as a sales specialist wrote notes penetratingly. There had been numerous tests and inventories I had to take, before I could be presented with the item I was going to buy. This was the best place in town to get what I was looking for. They offered me champagne and strawberries as I waited. I looked out at the elegant store crowded with people. There were people of all different sizes, shapes, ethnicities, and class. I looked down at my cocktail dress and knew I would be taken seriously. Who want to be taken seriously when they were shopping for a man? Now, before you go all 'she's a hooker' on me let me explain a few things to you.

First, my name is Clarke Griffin and I'm eighteen years old. I live in a world that has made what people used to call marriage illegal. There are a lot of things illegal now days. I guess I should start with saying that every person not a Beau has to get a Beau at his or her eighteenth birthday. We don't have to be wed to them that day, because those of us not Beaus have to go to college. We are assigned our destiny when we are 12. They give us a series of ability and IQ tests to determine what we succeed at. Get this; some people what to be Beaus! I don't necessarily want to go into college for law, but I wouldn't want to be a Beau. Oh, only certain wedded couples are allowed to have children, lucky for some and unfortunate for others.

How does this crazy, messed up system work? Well, each year the government holds a population count and determines how many children are allowed to be born. Wedded couples have already been selected based upon their DNA, careers, and personality. That way the can guarantee successful individuals in society. They don't give the statistics of how many of those aren't successful, but I can imagine there are a lot. So, it's not fool proof and it's insanity but I was manufactured by the system and have to put up with it.

That is how I got here at Etada, the most expensive human-mart in New York City. My parent's were part of a wealthy society in New York and I went to a private prep school. There are many things that are normal about our society. There's still a high school social hierarchy. There's still the 1% that live in a reality TV show, but we all share one thing in common. Only the government gets to decide how we spend the rest of our lives, but we do get the choice with whom we spend it with. Only love is out of the equation and you're not allowed to get Bellamy Blaketically involved. Well, we all know that doesn't happen in every high school in the US! They must be really naïve to think that teenagers aren't going to hook up until they get matched with a Beau. On a side note, we don't actually have to pay for our Beaus. However, there are different stores that carry different caliber of people. So, if you live in the Bronx you can't go to Etada. The Beaus are chosen from everywhere and class system doesn't factor into it. Their parents may have been dirt poor, but Beaus are like the rest of us. They have to get hired on at a store they're not just handed a job.

"Miss Griffin… Miss Griffin," the blonde haired girl with a bob cut pulled me out of my thoughts and I blinked at her.

"I have a list of potential suitors that would be perfect for you," she said and I nodded not paying attention. A tall dark haired man with blue eyes had caught my attention. He was beautiful and I couldn't help, but stare at him. He was impeccably dressed.

"Ma'am is there one you would like to meet," she asked and I didn't look at her. I was fixated on the man standing out formation with the other models.

"Yes, him".

"Him who?" She asked a smile on her face and then reached around me to say what I was looking at and she deflated.

"Who is he?" I asked turning back around in my seat to face her. The office was standard without any personal touches. This was to show just how much our personal lives weren't personal or a choice.

"That's Bellamy Blake, but he's not on any of your matches. He's also been returned twice. One more time and he'll be swept," she said with seriousness. I didn't care whether he had been returned or not. The fact that he was there meant he hadn't been wedded. Returns we allowed only for a limited time before being wedded and on a case by case after being wedded.

"Has been wedded twice?" I asked out of curiosity, because it was important to know.

"No, only courting and was returned within two weeks. Much earlier than the given time policy," she explained and I nodded intrigued. I wondered why he had been returned.

The Beaus went through school to know how to be the perfect partner for the person that chose them. There was very little choice in the matter, because you were supposed to choose out of your matches. On rare occasions, people chose who weren't on their match list but it was highly discouraged. They didn't want to increase the rate of returns or divorces through incompatibility. It was quite the system.

"I'll take him," I said and the girl looked at me with shock.

"Miss Griffin, I can't encourage or endorse this. My supervisor will have to approve before he can leave with you," she said dialing a number on her desk, which was a computer.

"Mr. Sandman will be here shortly". With that the chubby blonde girl with bobbed hair left me alone in the static office. I watched her leave and my eyes met Bellamy Blake's. My heart skipped a beat for the first time in my life and I knew I had to have him. The Beaus were supposed to be alluring, enticing, and mysterious to increase their chances of being bought. They still called them purchases even though we didn't pay any money for them.

Mr. Sandman came in and I stood to shake his hand. He was friendly and had looked like a game show host. I knew was going to try to sell me another man from my match list. Before he could get a word, I told him that it was unnecessary to waste my time and that I wanted Bellamy Blake.

"If you insist Miss Griffin, I'll bring him in for interviewing. You have one alone session and one supervised. You may ask him anything you like excluding his past byers that is confidential," he said to me and I signed the waiver.

I unconsciously held my breath as I waited for Bellamy Blake to enter the office. When he did I rose, gave him my most beautiful smile, and held out my hand. He looked at me with disdain and smirked. The man that I had chosen to be my Beau wasn't going to make the easiest of partners.

* * *

**Hello All!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my new story! This is my very first 100 fanfic and I'm excited to write it. It has a lot of twists and turns that will keep an adventure with these two. I hope you enjoy it! Please send me your love and ****review.**

**-H**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The interview session went fast, because Bellamy didn't say a word during it. He kept the nonchalant, brooding look the whole time. I knew that was how he got bought both times before me. He was gorgeous with his penetrating brown eyes and mop of hair. There was a lot of paperwork and finding out their breeding results. That made her anxious and the results shocked her when Mr. Sandman handed them to her.

"This has more to do with him than you. You should have chosen someone from your match list. If you want children return him and we'll find you a better suitor," Mr. Sandman said as I stared down at the breeding results. _Not Compatible for Breeding_, it said with a detailed explanation that was all bull crap.

"Ok, thank you. If that's all we'll go ahead and leave," I said taking a glance at Bellamy who expressed no emotion.

After retrieving my receipts and paperwork, I walked with Bellamy to my BMW. It was the latest model from mom and dad. They also bought me a penthouse so I wouldn't have live on campus. I turned on music in the car, because the silence was unbearable. I didn't know what his problem was, because he was born to be a Beau. Most people didn't mind the job at all, but he either didn't like me or being a Beau. I pulled into the parking garage below my penthouse.

"This is my place," I said as we got off the elevator into a plush foyer where my main door was. I unlocked my penthouse and took off my shoes inside the doorway. Bellamy did as I did, but still didn't say a word. A smirk covered his face as he looked around my home.

"You have the guest bedroom of course. What?" I asked finally as he stood there in the middle of the living room smirking. He looked at me the way a teacher looks at an over achieving student who has gotten C with pitty.

"Every other one has been the same. Rich and privileged," he said as if it were a crime.

"What did you expect? You worked at the top rated Beau stores in New York. People from the Bronx aren't even allowed in there. You can't hate who I am when you chose to work where I shop," I said taking my purse and setting it on the dining room table before going into my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed wondering what I had gotten myself into. After a moment, I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I came back out and he was right where I left him.

"I expect to not be bought, but you wouldn't know what that's like princess," he said coming over to me. He was taller than I had thought and towered above me. It was intense to be scrutinized by him, but I didn't back down. I didn't have any more of a choice in the situation than he did and now I couldn't have children.

"You're right, but I didn't get the option of falling in love either. Our society doesn't have choices or freedoms. You can't blame a person for wanting you," I said taking a step back. Our proximity made me light headed and I went into the kitchen.

"Yes, but they give you a list of guys that would be perfect for you. Instead you don't even look at the list," Bellamy said following me into the open kitchen. "Do you actually cook?"

"I took a risk. I have three months to know if it was a good one or a bad. Then, you get put out to pasture. Were you on the other two girl's match list?" I didn't bother answering his question about cooking as I got out a pan. I had a robot like everyone else, but I like cooking it made me feel accomplished. I also didn't leave my robot on while I wasn't home.

"Yes, I was. However, they weren't on my match list". I didn't know what he meant by that, because Beaus don't matches they got chosen. I boiled a ½ cup of water with butter and then added ½ cup of flour. I wasn't Italian, but I love making homemade Italian food. So, that night I made alfredo sauce and pasta.

"Y'all don't get matches," I said getting out the heavy whipping cream and pouring it into the base.

"We apparently don't get brains either. You're not supposed to be cooking. It's not your career choice," he said with a smirk sitting down at the bar and continued to watch me.

"So, you're the resident bad boy and rebel with a cause. That's why you're for sale at the most elite human-mart in NYC. I get it now. Did they train you to be this way? I can cook if I want too. I may not be allowed to in a restaurant but I can in my own home," I said with defiance while taking two table spoons of ranch dressing and putting it into my sauce.

"No, they didn't train me to be this way. If that were the case I wouldn't have been returned within a week both times. I know women only like the sulking, brooding types for so long. I wasn't born in a cave," he said and I just shook my head at me.

"So princess why did you choose me?" he asked putting his hands behind his back and puffing out his chest. That may have been the very reason why I chose him. I was eighteen after all and no one would blame me.

"I felt a connection and that shouldn't be taken lightly. I don't know anyone who has felt a connection with a Beau before buying them. You seemed different," I said while focusing on my sauce. I wasn't embarrassed, but I didn't want to come across as vulnerable. He laughed and I looked up at him in dismay.

"That's bull crap, but original. I knew you would buy me when you walked in the store. You look and act just like the other two," he said and I finished cooking my dinner in silence. I told the home robot system to turn on music and jazz filled the penthouse. I took my dinner into the dining room without fixing him a plate. If he wants to accuse me like being his other buyer then he would have to provide evidence.

No one liked that way Jaha ran our country, but there was nothing we could do about it. The days of political parties were long gone and even though we voted we didn't choose who got to run for President. Things were a lot different in the United States.

"Aren't going to fix my plate?" Bellamy asked as I sat eating in silence thinking about the choice I had made. One of the few choices, I got in life and I made the wrong decision. I could return him within three months, but then he would be made in active.

Back in the late 2000s, the government and United Nations decided it was time to do something about the over population. They started out with only allowing people to have two children. People began to protest their freedom and within a year things had changed drastically. It has leveled out over time, but they kept a tight noose around our necks. Now, only certain were allowed to breed at all and we were only supposed to wed those on our match list.

"Princes…I'm waiting," Bellamy said bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked at him with disgust.

"Get it yourself. Look, I made the wrong choice and I can live with that but if I take you back they'll make you inactive. Do you really want that?" I said finishing my dinner and taking the dirty dishes to the sink. I went to the closet and turned on my robot. Missy came out and I instructed her to clean the kitchen. I needed to take a shower and clear my mind. I was getting a migraine and I needed to get away from Bellamy.

Bellamy looked at me with shock for a moment and got up from the bar. He came into the kitchen and stood close to me. "Doesn't mean I have to be ok with it," he said and my heart beat faster. He reached around me for a plate and I swallowed. He wore a smirk when he moved away from me.

"Rot in hell," I said leaving him in my kitchen.

"I already am princess," he said and I slammed my door behind me.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**Thank you for everyone that has followed my story and commented. No matter what the feedback is I appreciate all of it. Please, continue to send me love and reviews! This was a random idea I got and it'll be a novella. So, it won't be a very long story. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**

**Love,**

**-H**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my doorbell. I looked at my clock and groaned at the time. I got out of bed in my wrinkled silk pajamas and ran a hand through my hair. My feet hit the floor with no enthusiasm and my door burst open.

"You bought my brother!" Octavia said with a yell barging into my room. I looked at through half closed eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at my best friend who looked gorgeous as usual. She was always dressed to impress and I could hear voices floating in from the living room. Who had she brought with her? I went to my dresser and hunted for something to wear.

"I didn't know he was your brother," I said as she continued her rant about buying Bellamy. I was shocked, but didn't have time to process it because I just woke up. I moved around Octavia as she chattered away and got dressed.

"So, Finn is with me and he's not happy," she said and I looked up at her my expression cold. Finn and I had a budding romance, but knew it couldn't go anywhere due to society.

"Why did you bring him with you?" I asked Octavia with anger. I sat down on my bed and put my hands in my head not knowing what to do. Finn was my first love, but we weren't allowed to love. He was supposed to have bought someone already, but kept putting it off. Eventually, he would get fined and go to prison if he didn't buy someone or make a declaration to stay single for the rest of his life.

Octavia gave a small shrug and a sigh before sitting down next to me. "I thought y'all could try to work things out and be friends. You could have tried to petition to the government, but you already bought someone and it happens to be my brother," she said throwing her hands in the air.

Children were separated at a certain age if they were chosen for different career paths. Beaus spent their time in a boarding school away from others who weren't beaus. It was wrong in so many ways, but she wasn't one to argue. I finished getting dressed and ran a comb through my hair.

"I guess it's time to facet he music," I said to Octavia and she shook her head. She was waiting a little while before buying her Beau. I bought mine on a whim and thought it would help me get over Finn.

"Yeah, it's going to be a symphony. I think you need to talk to Finn and you can always return my brother. Everyone knows his reputation," she said putting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I didn't feel reassured as we walked into the living room. Finn sat on the love seat with a scowl on his face while Bellamy sat on the couch with a smirk.

"Princess, you're awake. Come sit down," Bellamy said motioning for me to sit by him and I saw the hurt etched on Finn's face. I don't know why I refused petitioning the government with him, but I did. I crossed the room and sat down on the couch as Octavia sat down by Finn.

"Yesterday, this all happened yesterday?" Finn asked anger seeping through his words. I didn't know what to say. I looked down at my hands that were curled in my lap and wished I had an answer. I loved him, I knew I loved him and I had rejected him.

"Why don't we go out today?" Octavia said with a small smile. She knew that this was hard for all of us. I could tell she was happy to see her brother though.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you suggest?" Bellamy said draping his arm across the back of the couch. I moved away even though he wasn't close enough to touch me. I would have preferred the cocky jerk that didn't want to be with me than the fake nice person he was portraying.

"We could go to the zoo," Octavia said and I shrugged. Zoos still existed and families still went. I knew that Octavia had a brother, but she never told me his name and often Beaus change their birth names. Finn stared at me burning a whole through me.

"I'll get my purse," I said rising to my feet and going into my room. As I went to my closet, Finn walked in behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I let out a sigh and leaned into him.

"Why? Is he just a cover?" Finn asked planting a kiss on my neck. I hadn't even thought about using Bellamy as a cover and I turned to face Finn. The idea was enticing and I ached feel his lips against mine. I didn't answer him as I leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. It was filled with emotion, but lacked the normal chemistry we had.

A cough sounded behind us and we broke apart. "Well, this is entertaining. Do I get to quit since you're cheating on me?" Finn asked leaning against my doorframe with a smug look on his face. I saw both amusement and anger laced in his features. His poor ego was probably bruised, because he was always the one rejecting people.

Finn wrapped his arms around me protectively and hissed at Bellamy, "You're just a cover player. Isn't it true what they say, 'what goes around comes around'."

"Oh, I'll enjoy watching this. What if I did report her and you? I guess, I could just make her fall in love me. I don't know which idea sounds more enticing," Bellamy said with a laugh as Octavia stepped up beside him. She looked at Finn and me with a sad smile.

"Who would believe you? I would kill you first," Finn replied angrily and moved out of his arms to get my purse. I had enough of their sizing up of each other. I went to Octavia and linked arms with her.

"It'll all work out. I don't know what was going on in your head when you went to the store yesterday, but it's fate or something that you chose my brother. I had never even showed you a picture of him. Although, you were always attracted to pretty boys," she said whispering and I leaned into her for support. I loved her and was so glad she was there for me. It had been a spur of the moment to go to Etada and buy a Beau, but it felt empowering until I got home.

"Thanks Octavia. I'm going to need your support," I said as we walked out of my penthouse with the boys at our heels not saying a word to one another. We piled into my car and I drove us to the Manhattan Zoo. It was a lovely day to be outdoors and the zoo was filled with couples and families.

Finn attempted to be at my side or hold my hand, but Bellamy didn't let it happen. Everyone in NYC knew Bellamy's reputation and who he was. It had also spread to the gossip sites that I had bought him. We were stared at the whole time at the zoo, but I tried not to let it bother me. A hand intertwined with mine and I expected it to be Finn's, but it was Bellamy. I looked up at him with surprise, but he didn't look back through his Ray Ban sunglasses. My body ignited by his small touch and I got goose bumps. This small gesture made every nerve ending sensitive and it was a new feeling. I knew it was better to stick with appearances rather than look like I was with Finn. Infidelity was reprimanded and condemned. Not that it didn't happen, but people didn't let it be known in public that they had lovers. I could feel Finn's anger as he looked at our joined hands. Bellamy looked over at him and smirked bringing his arm up around my shoulder.

"Oh, we should ride the carousel," Octavia said with excitement. It was one of the only carousels left in the US. Bellamy gave a deep laugh that resounded throughout him. I couldn't help but smile. His laugh reached my soul and I loved the sound of it. I knew he was just pretending to get to Finn and it was annoying but it felt good to have his attention on me.

"Let's!" I said with equal excitement as we headed towards the carousel. We rode the carousel and ate cotton candy as if we were kids. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. By the afternoon, I was tired and hungry but happy. We ate at a pizza place in the city before departing. Finn pulled me into his arms before getting a cab.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair not caring who seen. I knew he did and my heart hurt. I felt guilty for not taking him up on his offer to petition the government and I don't know why I didn't do it. It just didn't feel like the right thing to do, but then I ended up with the most wanted guy in NYC who had the worst reputation. "Don't let him do anything," Finn said pulling me out of my thoughts and my heart warmed at his concern.

"Don't worry about me," I said putting my head on his chest.

"Please," I heard Bellamy say with a drawn sigh of disgust. He had never been in love I could tell.

"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll have a girl's day. We have a lot to do before school starts," Octavia said giving me a tight hug before going to Bellamy.

"Little sister, it's so good to see you," Bellamy said with sincerity while giving Octavia a hug. My heart skipped a beat as he looked over at me while hugging Octavia. I knew he loved his sister if hadn't loved anyone else. We got into my car and rode back to the penthouse in a comfortable silence.

It was still early when we got back to my penthouse and I wanted to watch a movie. First, I took a shower and got into my pajamas before going into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"I still don't understand why you cook," Bellamy said coming into the kitchen with a smile on his face. It was a breath-taking site and I couldn't form words.

"I like to be independent," I said breaking eye contact and going back to my task. He must have taken a shower too, because his hair looked toweled dried.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked going into the living and telling the home robot to turn on.

"You can pick," I said coming into the living room and sitting down on the love seat while he took the couch. I didn't want to have him touching me like he had at the zoo, but here in my penthouse we didn't have to pretend. He raised an eyebrow at me surprised and decided on an action movie. We watched the movie in comfortable silence, but I fell asleep midway through. I dreamt of a life with a loving husband and family, but that dream didn't include Finn.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. My life is insanely busy! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Some nice moments between Bellamy and Clark, but don't worry more sexual tension arguments will be coming ;) **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**-H**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a steady drip of cold water. I didn't know where it was coming from. I thought that it must be raining, but I wasn't outside and I was getting wet. I remembered that I was asleep and blinked a couple of times without recognition before a whole cup of ice water drenched my face. I darted upright realizing and looked at the culprit who was laughing hysterically. I realized that I was still on the couch and that it was only midnight. I reached behind and threw a throw pillow at him.

"You're face is priceless," Bellamy said while catching the pillow and putting it behind his with a smirk.

"Why didn't you wake me like a normal person or carried me to my bed?" I asked mumbling at him. My nightshirt had gotten wet and I knew I would have to change it. My face was still stinging from the cold water and I knew I would have to get him back.

Bellamy laughed harder at my comment, "princess I'm not that kind of guy. You might want to call Mr. Desperate to come aid in that area". I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He didn't have the first clue of what it was like to be in love and know you couldn't be with that person. It was torture, but I didn't really know if I loved Finn. I had never uttered those three letters words to him. He told me at least once a day that he loved me and wanted to be with me, but I never return the affection.

"You can't blame him for being in love," I said getting up to go into my room and get another nightshirt. Bellamy followed after me and I just looked up at him.

"Then why didn't you petition with him? You freaked out and went to buy me. That was a great choice," he said leaning against my doorframe. He was insufferable and I knew I should return him, but now he got to see Octavia more and I knew that she was glad for that. I found another matching nightshirt and went into the bathroom to put it on.

"I don't think it's any of your business. Why did you get returned twice already?" I asked going to my nightstand to brush my hair. I found it unnerving to him standing there watching me, but I went about my nightly rituals anyways.

Bellamy folded his arms across his broad chest and he shifted his weight. He didn't say anything, but came up behind me and took the brush out of my hand. I didn't' know what to say as he began to brush my hair and I watched him in the mirror. His dark eyes were unreadable and I became aware of everything about him. He was taller than me by a good four inches and we were completely opposite. He had dark hair whereas mine was blonde. Our skin complexion was opposite and I felt pale next to his tan body. I let out a content sigh as he continued to brush my hair without speaking. I caught a smile in the mirror and it gave his features a completely different look. He was beautiful and I wanted to know more about the man I had picked to be my mate.

"I got returned the same you didn't go petition with Finn. I have my standards," he said with a shrug as he set down the brush I moaned wishing he would continue. To my surprise he began to braid my hair for me and when he was done it looked halfway decent.

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper unable to move from my spot. We stared at each other in the mirror without speaking and I could feel connected to him. Our bodies didn't have to touch for me to be aware of every sensation. My heart raced and I had butterflies in my stomach. Finn had never made me felt this way.

"You're welcome," he said breaking our connection and moving to leave my room. I didn't want him to leave, but at the same time I didn't want him to stay. I didn't know what I wanted from him.

"So tomorrow Octavia and I will gone most of the day. We can take her car and I can leave you my keys. Just don't wreck it," I said feeling the need to make conversation just to keep him in my room. It was stupid and I felt like an idiot.

"Oh, I get the keys to your expensive sports car. Whatever shall I do with it? Drag racing sounds like it would be a blast. By the way princess do you always stay in on a Friday night?"

"No sometimes I stay up all night making passionate love to Finn," I answered feeling annoyed with Bellamy. I don't know how he could me feel like kissing him to wanting to punch him.

"As much as I would love to believe that princess. I know for a fact you're a virgin," he said giving me a look over and smirking. I didn't know how he knew that, because it wasn't on the match sheet but he was right. I had come close with Finn, but could never go through with it. The doctor did check to make sure and it wasn't uncommon for girls to fool around being getting a Beau, but they were looked down upon.

"You're a jerk," I said pathetically. I really don't know why I went with gut instinct to buy, but I did and I didn't want him to be deactivated.

"Goodnight princess," he said with a smirk and headed off to the guest room. I shook my head unable to form words to what was happening. I didn't know how it was going to work or if it would work. I went to bed and slept soundly until the morning.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of my talking robot. I knew that Octavia had come over by the sound of her laughter filling my penthouse. The sound made me smile. I took my time getting out of bed and finding something to wear. My curly blonde hair tended to be unmanageable, but I loved the wildness of it. I went into the kitchen with and was greeted by a hug from Octavia. Bellamy had a mirrored smile plastered on his face and I again couldn't get over his rugged beauty.

"Sleep well princess? You didn't wake up wet did you?" He asked winking at me and I punched him in the arm. Octavia raised an eyebrow at his innuendo and I just rolled my eyes. Bellamy was older than me, but one would have never known it.

"I slept perfect thank you very much," I said taking a seat as my robot put a plate in front of me. I usually hated using it, but Octavia always did when she came over.

"So, how long have you two been friends?" Bellamy asked while eating. I looked at Octavia who swallowed her food and answered.

"Since prep school. After they made you go with the other Beau to live in the boarding school. I think it's weird I never saw you at anything. Especially, since you're known to be a partier," she said with a smirk and I couldn't help but wonder either. Bellamy had been on the front pages of online gossip sites for a while. He was known by the entire Upper East Side to be a player. Beaus were allowed to mingle after they got off work, but they had to maintain the image they were given to have. I didn't know exactly how life was as a Beau, but it did have its benefits.

"We weren't supposed to have contact. I'm sure we went to some of the same night clubs," Bellamy said and looking over at me.

"Uh no, this one is all work and no play. I couldn't drag her into a night club if I wanted to," Octavia said shaking her head. This was true. My parents were in the government and I had to keep a low profile. I did, because it was my duty and I didn't see the point of going clubbing.

"Did you meeting Finn at prep school then? How do you live? Never mind I know how you live," Bellamy said with a snort and I punched his arm. He surprised me by grabbing my wrist and pulling my arm over my head. It hurt a little, but I was too aware of the electricity between us and that he was touching me.

"Don't start something you can't finish princess," he said his eyes a shade darker than normal. My chest heaved up and down as we held each other's gazing until Octavia coughed.

"Sexual tension much?" Octavia said raising an eyebrow and I pulled my wrist out of Bellamy's hand. We finished eating and my phone rang. It was told me who was calling and it was Finn.

"Lover boys calling," he said getting up from the table with his plate.

"Jealous?" I asked answering the phone and Bellamy rolled his eyes. I knew he wasn't used to fighting for a girl's attention or having to be second to anyone.

Finn usually called me every morning to ask about my night and what my plans were for the day. I made sure to keep the conversation brief as I went into my bedroom and got my purse out of the closet. I didn't want to keep Octavia waiting and I felt rude for taking his call at the table. He told me he loved me and I didn't reciprocate the feeling. I walked out of my room and into the living room where Octavia was waiting, but Bellamy was out of sight.

"You ready?" Octavia asked getting up and I gave her a big smile.

"Of course. Did Bellamy leave?" I asked her as we walked out of the door.

"Said he needed to clear his head. You have a lot of explaining to do," she said and I knew she was right.

"All in good time," I said as we pulled out of my penthouse parking spot and headed for the spa.

* * *

**Hello peeps!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm really starting to get into this story and have great plans. Finn will meet Raven in due time ;) **

**Please give me your reviews so that I know what you think. The next chapter will be from Bellamy's point of view! I hope you enjoy that :)**

**Love,**

**-H**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains material that may be considered rated M. I don't plan on writing it on a consistent basis and that's why I'm not changing the rating of the story. I put a break where the content switches so that you can read up to that point, but not after if so choose too. You won't miss any major plot points. **

**Enjoy! Please, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5

Bellamy's POV

Clarke didn't overwhelm with her beauty when I first saw her in Etada. I did feel a connection with her, but I assumed she was like every other rich girl that looked my way. She looked young and determined, but that wasn't unusual. When I found that she had bought, I was a little surprised because we weren't matched and she was a Griffin. Her parent's probably had someone picked out for her.

I didn't want to be bought by her, because I knew if she returned me that would be it. But why should I care at this point? The whole system was screwed up and I didn't want to be a part of it. It made me think of the dude that claimed to be in love with her. I didn't understand her at all and I mean at all. She cooked and cleaned her own penthouse. She drove her own expensive sports car, but she didn't want to choose whom to be with. I guess that her choosing me was a choice, but it was a messed up one. I had to admit she was gorgeous and the more I learned about her the more I liked her, but I wasn't going to be what she wanted. I wasn't going to be something she showed off to everyone. Fighting with her was sexy as hell. I could spend all day making her mad just to watch her reaction.

What I hadn't expected at all was seeing my sister. I couldn't believe that they were friends, because Octavia was the life of the party. Her face had been plastered on more than on gossip site. I watched the girls leave the penthouse and went into the guest bedroom. It was simple, but stylish. I wondered how long we would do this for. Did I want to spend the rest of my life with her? I had spent so much time trying to not be part of the system that I hadn't thought about what would actually happen if I weren't return.

I shook my head thinking that I needed to get out. I really need to put down a few drinks and get laid. There was no way I was going to be tied down by a girl that bought me. I didn't a say in the matter at all and it sucked. It would be different if there was a mutual interest on both sides, but this was one sided no matter how much I was attracted to her. That was it, I had to get out of her penthouse. Then, I got a better idea. Why not show her what she really bought?

"Hey, Monty. You want to throw a killer party at the Senator's penthouse?" I asked with a wicked grin on my face. If Clarke Griffin wanted to give me a chance at not being deactivated then I would live it up, because I knew it wouldn't be long before she returned me. We were too different.

"Do you have to ask?" My friend asked rhetorically and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"The place is massive so invite anyone who is anyone or anyone that isn't and be here around eight. The daughter is going to flip," I said knowing that it would be a great time. Clarke Griffin may not have been a partier, but sure was and her place was the perfect place to throw one.

I took the liberty to order massive amounts of alcohol and set up a few drinking games in the den. The clock chimed 7:30 and like a boss Monty showed up early. I knew he would, because no one could party harder than Monty. It was why they got along so well.

"Dude, this place is legit," he said walking into the penthouse and setting down his alcohol.

"So the rumors are true? What the hell was she thinking? The girl is a social Pieria or at least a goody two shoes," Monty said taking the liberty to look around the penthouse. There was artwork worth hundred of thousands of dollars throughout the penthouse.

"Yeah, they are. I don't have the slightest idea and I can't figure her out. She's either using me or going through post adolescent crisis," I said taking one of the bottles of whisky to pour myself a drink.

"That gossip site always had her with that Finn dude, but that was on a rare occasion. She stayed out of the gossip sites. Maybe she's just into older, hot guys," he said with a wink taking the bottle and pouring himself a drink.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm going give one hell of a ride". I couldn't help it, but I was feeling reckless. I turned on her home theater system and cranked up the music just a wave of people came to the door. One of my friends, that was a girl version of me, strutted in with a smirk on her lips. I couldn't help but smile at Raven.

"Nice pad Bell," she said giving me a side hug and Monty downed the rest of his drink. They weren't on the best of terms, because they did the whole friends with benefits.

"Oh yeah, moving up in the world Rave you should try it sometime," I said moving to pour her a drink. The place was starting to fill up with people and I knew Clarke would freak out.

"Yeah, just as soon as they take me out of Brooklyn. I'm glad that I get to be the ugly girl that doesn't get bought," she said with a shrug. I knew it bugged her more than she let on, but she was another reason why I hated the system. Somehow she got to be put into the lowest parts of New York. Jobs were hard to come by for Beaus. We didn't just get placed in one and we weren't guaranteed one. Boarding school consisted of a lot etiquette classes and the basics, but it also ranked us. Being the rebel she was, Raven defied the system and did everything she could to get out of it. It didn't work in her favor like it had mine and I felt bad.

"Find rich dude to screw and take all of his money. A little sway to your hips and rouge to lips you'll get one for sure," I said swinging my arm around her shoulders. She laughed and I saw the glimpse of a blonde angel. Strike that Clarke looked like she could kill someone and that someone was me.

"Just be a prostitute. Oh wait, we already are," she said downing the whiskey in her cup as Clarke's eyes locked on mine. The fire in them made me excited and I couldn't contain my smirk. I wanted to have fun with her. If it was a bad boy she wanted, a bad boy she would get.

"Play along," I said whispering in Raven's ear and she almost immediately pulled away but caught sight of Clarke. She snaked her around my neck and pulled me close to her.

"You're bad," she said with a laugh before sucking on my lower lip. Raven was my best friend and we didn't do benefits, but we did help each other out from time to time. This was definitely one of those times and seeing the look on Clarke's face was worth. However, I didn't expect her to pull Finn in for a long passionate kiss.

"Ah, she's going to beat you at your own game Bell. You might want to know your opponent better before making a move," Raven said pulling away and patting me on the chest. She took the bottle of whiskey and handed it to me. I took a long drink before answering Raven.

"This is just the beginning," I said with a wink and she folded her arms.

I walked over to where Clarke and Finn were having a make out session and felt a twinge of jealousy. She looked sexy with a fire in her eyes. It gave me great pleasure to know that I had been one to put it there. We didn't have to be physical to be passionate. I stood there a moment longer before tapping Finn on the shoulder.

"May I butt in," I said and Finn looked up at me with shock. I took the liberty of pushing him out of the way and pulling Clarke to me. The emotions that flickered through her eyes were compelling. I really wanted to take her right there and show her want it was like to really be kissed. Finn didn't hold a candle to the great Bellamy Blake.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my house," she said in a rage and the fire was back in her eyes. I was amused to say the least and I wondered how it would be to have that channeled in other ways. I had to really control myself while holding her my arms. Thoughts raced through my mind that I couldn't control.

"I'm going to show you a good time. Everyone should have a birthday party," I said moving back from her a bit. The bottle of whiskey was still in my hand and I took a drink.

"My birthday was the other day you idiot and I don't want a party. Make these people leave," she said throwing a tantrum like a two year old. I half expected her to stomp her foot and flare her arms in the air, but she reframed from such childish behavior.

"No, this is what you wanted. Take a good look around princess because this is who I am," I said spreading my arms out. I could feel the effects of the alcohol and it made me electrified.

"God Bell, just what are you trying to prove," Octavia said who had been standing in the entry way watching. I couldn't help, but feel guilty. I hadn't seen my sister since we were 12 and this wasn't how I wanted her to see me. I didn't back down though, because Clarke was standing there. I wanted her to take a good look at what she had bought.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of getting what you want," Clarke said angrily and snatched the bottle of whiskey from my hand. I almost whined as she took, but I was too shocked to do anything but stare at her as she downed the rest of the bottle.

"Come on Finn. My living turned into a dance floor and I think I want to dance," Clarke said taking Finn by the hand and dragging him to where a group was dancing. I definitely was losing at my own game and went to the bar.

"I told you so," Raven said coming up next to me with a smirk plastered on her face. I pushed her shoulder with my hand and laughed. She was right, but I wasn't going to let Clarke off that easy.

"Dance?" I asked Raven holding out my hand and she rolled her eyes. I led her to the middle and we danced. It was one of those bump and grind songs playing. The ones guys live for. I desperately wanted to snatch Clarke from Finn. She had great form and technique. It made hard just watching her and I couldn't contain a growl. Raven looked up at me and laughed.

"I'll help," she said leaving my side. I watched her press her body close to Finn's from behind and dance against him. Clarke looked like she was going to slap Raven, but I took advantage of her distraction.

"Calm down princess," I said low in her ear. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her tight against me.

"You're such an ass," Clarke said through gritted teeth. Her body moved against mine in sync with the rhythm of the song. My hands ran the length of her body and I couldn't help but want her.

"You chose me," I answered not being able to focus on words. The world was hazy with her body against mine and from the alcohol.

"You're right I did. So, show me a good time Bellamy Blake". Clarke hitched her leg up on mine and the force about knocked the wind out of me. I didn't know if I had heard her correctly, but she snaked a hand through my hair and pulled me close to her. Her tongue flicked against mine, but our lips didn't touch. She was teasing me and my body was on fire. I would make her pay for that in the best of ways. I grabbed her butt and our bodies met with force. We had to get out of that room. I moved away from her and instantly missed her. I took her hand and led her to her bedroom and closed and locked the door behind us. As soon as I did, she pushed me up against the door. I wanted to rip her clothes off her and take her with all the passion that was in me.

(M rated content below)

"Bellamy," she said as her hands tangled into my hair and our lips met for the first time. I couldn't explain the feeling to you if I tried. We fought for dominance in our kiss and she reluctantly give in.

I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. That contact made me almost drop her and I slammed her against the door for support. It made the contact even more direct and I moved her hips against me. I ached for her in every sense of the word. Our breathing labored and our kisses were frantic. I had been like this with girls before, but it had never felt like this. We had a chemistry that I had never felt with anyone. Her groans set me on fire and I wanted more. I wanted all of her. I took her shirt off without hesitancy or waiting for a confirmation. I knew what I wanted to do. She didn't bother with courtesy as she relieved me from my shirt. Her hands traced my chest and I couldn't contain the shivers that went through my body. Her touch made me weak at the knees and I knew that I was putty in her hands. I carried her to the bed while unhooking her bra and kissing her anywhere my lips landed.

"Clarke," I said laying her down on the bed and looking at her before dipping my head to her breast. Her sharp inhale and sigh made me intent on proving I was going to show her a good. My hand ran down her stomach in between her thighs and I rubbed her.

"Oh, Bellamy. More," she said as I sucked and nipped her breast. The sound of her voice was like a symphony to my ears. I rubbed her core harder and sucked until as her hands pulled my hair. I couldn't think, because the sounds she made were driving me crazy. I attempted to undue her jeans one handed, but proved unsuccessful. I brought my mouth to hers and kissed long and hard as I undid her jeans. I didn't want her protesting as I slid my underneath her lingerie. There wasn't anything fancy about her lingerie. I was right about her being a cherry and it made me excited. I didn't plan on being with her for forever, but that night made me rethink about wanting her to return me. I wanted her to scream my name and beg me to screw her senseless. I bit her lower lip as she sloppily kissed me and I knew that she was enjoying this. I pumped my fingers inside her slowly at first and her hips swiveled against me. I guided her hips with my other hand to keep a steady pace.

"Do you want more?" I asked breaking away from her and planting kisses on her jaw.

"Yes," she said slurred and slammed my hand hard inside her. "Oh my god", she yelled and I was glad the music was thumping.

"Tell me," I said watching her move under me. It was sexy and I could barely control myself. I pumped harder and deeper as her eyes rolled in the back of head.

"I want more," she said between breathing. I wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Tell me what you want princess," I said slamming my hand into her again.

"I want you to…screw me senseless," Clarke answered and I knew I couldn't get her to talk too dirty but it would do. I rapidly moved my hand in and out of her until she wreathed against. I had to remove my jeans as came underneath, because I did too. As she stopped shaking underneath me, I collapsed next to her pulling up my jeans. Her hands went to her own body and touched herself lightly from her core to her breast to her hair. I watched her with awe thinking she was beautiful.

"Come here," I said pulling her over to me and rolling over to me to kiss her. I kissed slowly, but with desire and deliberation. My tongue ran across hers and she let out soft moans.

"That felt amazing," she said quietly after I pulled away. It did and I would die happy if that's all I did was give her pleasure. I held her in my arms and until she fell asleep. My phone buzzed and I saw I had ten missed texts from Octavia and five from Raven. I quickly texted my sister back and told her to make everyone leave. I got a nasty reply back, but within an hour the house was quiet. I slept like a baby for the first time in years.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**So...that just happened! lol :) Let me know what you thought. It's really important, because this chapter sort of just happened. If you hate it, I'll rewrite it. I couldn't help but post tonight it though, because I'm dying to know what you think...too soon? I was going to wait, but I promise there will be lots of drama to come ;)**

**Love,**

**-H**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clarke's POV

I woke up tangled in the sheets naked and alone. I blinked a few times and my hand went to my pounding head. The light shining through my blinds was blind and my body ached. I looked down at myself and the memoires came rushing back from last night. They were vague and felt more like a dream. I wanted to kill Bellamy, but a wave of nauseous came over me and I ran to the bathroom. The tile was cold against my bare body as I hurled into the toilet. A knock sounded at my bedroom door.

"Are you ok in there?" Octavia said coming in the bathroom and looked down at me shocked.

"I don't know which part is more shocking. You being naked or throwing up from a hangover," she said taking the hair tie out of her hair and pulling my hair back. She didn't judge me as I continued to get sick and my mind felt full of cotton. She helped me get dressed and didn't say anything for a long time.

"So, he did all of this and just left me. I should have figured," I said as Octavia brushed my hair and braided it for me. She didn't say anything for a long moment.

"He's not the fall in love type Clarke. I'm not saying he shouldn't have done any of this and I'm not excusing his behavior, but it's not in his nature to stick around. I mean he's still here, but you're not really together. He's not going to take care of you the next morning," Octavia said honestly with and gave me a sad smile. Handing me aspirin and a water bottle, she told me to drink up that my parents called and were on their way over.

"What? Octavia, why didn't you say something sooner? They're going to kill me," I said jumping up from the vanity seat and heading into the living room. It looked clean and I let out a long sigh. I let out a long sigh and was grateful for Octavia.

"Well, they just called and I think they say this," she said holding up the front page of the news website on her tablet.

"Oh my god. I made the front page," I said in horror looking at the website. I knew they were going to kill me and I didn't have any way to justify what happened. I went to the guest bedroom and pounded on the door. When Bellamy didn't answer I barged into his room and stood there dumb founded.

"Get out!" I screamed at the two bodies lying in Bellamy's bed. I didn't recognize the girl that was curled up against his bare chest. I could only imagine that they were completely naked underneath sheets.

"What the hell Clarke?" Bellamy said bolting upright and the girl groaned in protest.

"Get out of my house," I said with Octavia at my heels. She stared at her brother with anger.

"Just leave Bellamy," Octavia said grabbing his pants off the floor and throwing them at him.

"And take the slut with you," I said stalking out of the room and going to the kitchen to get something to eat. I knew my parents would be arriving any minute and I didn't need him here. They were going to insist on returning him and at that moment I was in agreement with them.

Bellamy came out of the guest room looking a mess and I didn't feel sorry for him. I couldn't read the expression on his face as he stumbled over to where she was. The door opened and my eyes got wide. I didn't want Bellamy here with my parents. I could barely stand the disappointment that I had brought them with being on the front page website.

I rant to Octavia and looked at her in horror, "get that bimbo out of here now". She didn't answer as she dragged the girl out the balcony window and to the fire escape. It was a long ways down to the ground floor, but there was a back entrance to a lounge halfway.

"Clarke, where are you?" Her father yelled for me and I went to the living where Bellamy stood dumbfounded. I gave him a death glare and he headed towards the guest room, but not before my dad came barging into the living room.

"What were thinking? Have you seen the news headline today?" He said looking at me with anger. My mother came behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that bad," I said holding my head down. I still had a headache and could barely put two sentences together.

"Not that bad, not that bad. Abigail did you hear that?" Jake, her dad, threw the tablet he held on the couch.

"You've really screwed up Clarke. You will return that boy immediately," Jake said and I looked at him with eyes wide. I knew that would be the best option, but they would put him in a coma.

"Why? It was one party and I just turned 18," I said challenging him and my mom stepped closer to me. Her eyes were soft and understanding.

"Clarke, we need to talk about this civilly. You can't keep him," Abigail said and I looked at her with disdain.

"Why on earth not? It's my choice," I said looking between my parents.

"We already have someone picked out for you and they love you," my mom said and I raised an eyebrow at her. I had heard that rich parents were able to go around the system and pick people for their children, but I didn't think my parents had been one of those people.

"What, who?"

They looked between each other and smiled before answering, "Finn". A full minute of silence went by before I tried to say anything. My hand went to my head and I thought I would throw up again. I went to the couch and sat down as thoughts raced through my mind.

"Does he know?" I asked wondering what Finn thought about all of this and if he knew.

"Yes, he's always known," my father said and I looked up at him with eyes wide.

"What? But you didn't think to tell me," I said putting my hands across my side. Finn knew about the arrangement, but never told me. How could I know that he loved me? I had betrayed three times in one day and I needed space.

"Please leave," I said to my parents and my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Clarke".

"Please, I need some space". I got up from the couch and went to the door holding it open.

"Clarke, don't make us do this the hard way," he dad said as they walked to the door. I knew what he meant and I didn't like the implications it held.

"You can't even have children with him Clarke. I think he'll leave before it gets that far anyways," my mom said trying to comfort me. I didn't say anything as I closed the door and leaned against it. I didn't know what to think. A knock sounded and Octavia opened the door.

"Bimbo gone. Parents gone?" She asked raising an eyebrow looking around cautiously.

"Yes," I said with a chuckle and going to the living to sit down. "They picked out Finn for me and he knew it".

"What do you mean picked him out?" Octavia asked sitting down across me as Bellamy came out of the guest room. I looked up at him with anger and wanted to kill him.

"It wasn't what it looked like. She was already there," he said and lay down on the bed not wanting to deal with him.

"So you just took her up on the offer," I said putting a hand to my forehead wishing life was simpler.

"No, I just went to bed. Last night…" he said coming and standing over her running a hand through his hair. I looked up at him as he struggled for words and didn't know how to read him. Last night was amazing, but I didn't want to be the one to admit it.

"What did happen last night with you two?" Octavia asked with a smirk and we gave her a death glare. "Sorry I asked," she said holding her hands up to surrender.

"It's fine Bell. What do I do about my parents? I could kill Finn," I said looking at Octavia as Bellamy came over and sat down on the couch. He lifted my feet up and put them in his lap. He rubbed my feet absently and it felt wonderful.

"I can do that," Bellamy said with a smirk and I just shook my head.

"You're going to have to talk to him. What else did your parents flip out about?"

I told them what they had said and I felt Bellamy go rigid beside me. I looked up at him and there was anger in his eyes. It was becoming a common emotion in my penthouse. I didn't want to return him, because I knew the consequences and I liked him. There was a reason why I bought him in the first place. I would have picked him out of a crowd if he weren't a Beau. I would have wanted him

"Do you really think that they'll forcibly remove him?" Octavia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Bellamy answered his eyes cold and his hand stilled on my leg.

"What are we going to do?" Octavia asked with concern. She knew the repercussions of being returned a third time and didn't want to see her brother be in a medically induced coma.

The government had come up with a new way to incarcerate criminals or those who didn't follow the law. Medically induced comas replaced jail cells and prisoners. Depending upon their crime dictated how long they would be in a coma for. It was a cruel punishment, because a person could wake up and their entire family is dead. Also, some lawbreakers didn't get a trial. Beaus who knew the law were not given a trial but a review. We knew that Bellamy would not pass a formal review by the Beau committee.

"I'm not returning him and they're not returning him. I'm of age and can make my own choices," I said sitting up and looking between Octavia and Bellamy.

"I know this may seem quick, but wouldn't marriage solve the issue?" Octavia asked and I thought a moment before answering.

"Yes, it would. They could try to force us to get a divorce, but it would be harder. Uh, I really need to talk to Finn too". I was really stressed out about the whole ordeal and would have never thought it would be this complicated.

"Do you love him?" Bellamy asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and was silent for a long time.

"I'm going to do some research," Octavia said getting up to go into the room to give privacy.

"There's many forms of love Bell. He's one of oldest friends of course I love him. I can't imagine life without him, but do I want make love to him passionately under the stars? No. Do I want to have his children? No. So, I don't love him in a romantic way," I answered without breaking eye contact with him. He mirrored my position a smile growing on his dark features.

"I know we're not at that point, but I am willing to try to make this work," he said taking my hands in his and I felt the spark between us. I was fully aware of everything. Our hands fit perfectly together and I loved the contrasting skin tones.

"Ok." I didn't know how we were going to do this or when we were going to get married, but I knew we would have to in order to save his life. He pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss on my forehead. My body reacted to his lips against my skin and I shivered. I unlinked our hands and brought him closer to me and brought my lips to his. My body came alive and I felt like I was on fire as his lips moved against mine in hunger.

"Get a room," Octavia said clearing her throat as she reentered the living room.

I threw a pillow at her while smiling and Bellamy didn't bother to move from his position. He pulled me into his arms protectively and I let out a content sigh. I didn't know what the future held, but I was excited to find out.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reads, and reviews! I really appreciate them all. :) **

**What did you think of this chapter? I know people are anxious about Finn and Raven...it's coming I promise. ;) **

**How did you like the chapter in Bellamy's POV? I'm not skilled in writing from a guy's perspective, so I always feel completely out of my element writing it. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter! **

**Love,**

**-H**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn woke up in his own bed, but he couldn't remember getting there and there was a girl in his bed. He had no idea who she was or how she got there. He remembered going to Clarke's for a party, but everything was fuzzy after that. Getting out of bed, he put on his clothes and shook the girl violently. She moaned in protest at him and he looked at her with annoyance.

"Get up! You have to leave," he said almost yelling and the girl shot up in the bed and looked at him with confusion and anger.

"Who are you and where am I?" She said quickly grabbing her bra off the floor and putting it with her pants and top.

"Look we don't have time for formalities. I'm sure it was a great time at the time, but you have to go. I'm Finn and I'm sure you're a wonderful person," Finn said pushing Raven out of his lavish apartment and going back to his bed to clean up the mess. He looked at his phone had three missed calls from Clarke's father and text saying he was coming over. Finn groaned to himself going into his bedroom and getting clothes to take a shower. There was no doubt in his mind what the conversation was going to be about. A half hour later a knock sounded at his door and he greeted Jake, who was unaccompanied, with a smile.

"Look I'm going cut straight to it. Clarke knows about the arrangement we made with you. Not all of it, but the basics. She'll marry you by force if necessary, but that Bellamy Blake has to go. I'm going to talk with my people today about getting him returned and deactivated. I need your help with Clarke, because she won't be easy to handle," he said and Finn ran a hand through his hair. Clarke wasn't a follower and was stubborn. If she set her mind on marrying Bellamy then she would.

"I don't know how that is going to work out if she knows about the arrangement. She probably won't even talk to me," Finn said sitting down on his couch while Jake stood over him.

"You know her figure it out. In the meantime, I'll call if when my men pick up Bellamy. I wouldn't wait around if I were you," Jake said and left Finn's apartment. He went to his refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. It was noon and he needed a drink. Drinking occurred earlier in the day for him of recent. He took out his phone and dialed Octavia's phone number. He knew that Octavia would answer before Clarke would.

"What do you want asshole?" She answered and Finn bit his tongue. He didn't ask for this. It wasn't his idea for the senator to arrange a deal with the governor to have him married to Clarke. He tried to get her to sign the petition and the next day she bought a Beaux. He didn't understand her logic, but he knew she didn't love him.

"Look none of this is my fault. I've known for a long time, but I figured Clarke loved me. Obviously, I was wrong about that. Look I know she's not going to talk to me, but Jake is going to have Bellamy deactivated. He's going to talk to his people today and let me know when he's going to get Bellamy. If Clarke plans on marrying him she had better do it soon. They can have a fancy ceremony later," he said not knowing why he was helping Clarke marry another guy. Finn did know, because he loved her and wanted her to be happy. He also didn't think Bellamy deserved to be deactivated.

"Wow Finn. Slow down, I barely caught all of that. Clarke's father is going to have Bellamy deactivated today?" Octavia asked on the other end.

"I'm not sure when, but it'll be sooner versus later. There's an underground judge that will marry people. He's not well known for obvious reasons, but I'll meet you at Clarke's penthouse in ten minutes," Finn said and Octavia let out a long sigh.

"Alright. I'll debrief them, but did you throw a girl out of your apartment this morning?" Octavia asked and Finn stalled his hand on the door.

"Yeah, I didn't know who she was and Jake was on his way. Do you know her?" Finn asked going out the door and heading towards Clarke's.

"Yeah, just met her. Just get here soon," Octavia said with a chuckle and hung up.

Finn wondered if they would get to the love doctor before Jake had his gooneys take Bellamy. It was a messed up society they lived in and many people tried to the beat the system. It was hard, but the clever and lucky managed to do it. He didn't see any reason why Clarke and Bellamy would have a problem.

"He's on his way now?" I asked Octavia looking between her and the girl he had thrown out of his apartment. I was glad that I had chosen not to sign the petition with Finn. Now, I knew that a petition was never needed to be with him in the first place.

"Yes, and that's the guy," Octavia said to me and then to Raven. I vaguely remember her from last night, but she was Bellamy's friend. I placed a hand on my forehead as I thought things through.

"What do you think?" I asked Bellamy who was quiet. He hadn't said a word about the idea of getting married so soon. I couldn't blame him, it was a lot to think about and it wasn't romantic. This marriage was more out of necessity than love, but I thought that having chemistry was a good place to start. Love was not a right that people were given in our society. I had been lucky to choose a guy that I shared a mutual attraction and bond with. I knew that we would fall in love one day.

"It's our only option. I don't have any romantic things to say Clarke. You bought me and this is what happened," he said after a long moment and I could here the anger in his voice. His words cut me to the soul and I wondered if this would actually work.

"Bellamy," Octavia said scolding him but Bellamy just shrugged.

"What? How am I supposed to be happy about any of this? I mean sure Clarke and I share something, but we don't even get time to figure out what it is. We have to get married today in order for me to escape being put into a coma or killed," Bellamy said throwing his hands in the air. I couldn't even look at him as he said the truth. He was right, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Then what after that? Her dad is the freakin' senator. He could still remove me and have a judge grant a divorce. Then, what? They'll definitely kill me for that. So either way it's a loose/loose situation for me," Bellamy continued and I knew he was right. There wasn't an easy solution to my problem.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I screwed up your life," I said looking up into his dark eyes. If I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have walked into Etada. I would have signed that petition Finn showed me. Octavia came over to me and put her arms around me. I leaned against her as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Raven said seeing an escape and taking it. She opened the door to see Finn and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" I heard Finn say and couldn't help but chuckle.

"For throwing me out of your apartment and for causing this huge mess," Raven said and I couldn't help but smile. They walked into the living where we were all sitting and I could see the stress in Finn's eyes.

"Well, the love doctor only is available from eight to midnight. I don't know when your dad was planning on meeting with the governor, but I would say it was before then. Also, it'll be tricky getting to love chapel. It's in the worst part of town," Finn said witting down in a chair looking at me with heavy eyes.

"How do you know who and where he is?" I asked still leaning on Octavia for support.

"I know a couple of people who have gone to him. The problem is getting there like I said. It's heavily guarded and you have to get there through the underground subway system".

"What underground subway system?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

"It used to be a public transit system," Bellamy answered wiping his forehead. "Look, I wasn't born yesterday I know all about the love doctor and how he helps people. Her dad will know we went there the moment he sees that paper and have a judge overall it".

"Then what do you suggest sir smartass?" Raven asked kinking an eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Just let them take me," he said he shoulders slumping and Octavia looked mortified.

"No, this is my problem and I'm going to fix it. If get an attorney that will fight for us we'll be fine," I said looking around at my friends.

"Lincoln is one heck of a lawyer," Raven answered and I looked up at her. I saw Bellamy think and nod.

"Children would also make a strong case," Octavia said and I looked up at her with sad eyes.

"We weren't approved to have children," I said thinking that it was too soon to think about children when we weren't sure we even loved each other.

"That's a really easy thing to cure, but lets focus on one thing at a time shall we," Bellamy said standing to his feet and walking up to me. "Let's go Mrs. Blake," he held out his hands in front of me and I took them standing.

"Come Finn and lead the way. I've never actually been there," he said and we all exited my penthouse to my car. We were going to get married and it was the most unromantic thing in the world. A love doctor at a love chapel in the worst part of New York City was going to marry us and there was no guarantee it would work. I subconsciously grabbed Bellamy's hand and he looked down at me with shock. A small smile crept on his face as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**Thank you so much for the ****reviews! I was so shocked by the response to this story! It was such a simple idea and I thought no one would like it. Please, continue to tell me what you think I really do appreciate it and take your advice to heart. Anyone up for Lincoln/Octavia love? Or maybe Jasper? I sort of like Jasper, but that's just me. I like it when eh nerd ends up with the beauty. Let me know what you think! Thanks again to all the reviews, favorites, and followers...means the world to me.**

**Love,**

**H**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I watched the scenery pass by as we headed towards the underground subway system in the Bronx. The streets were run down and the lights were dim. People drifted in and out of dilapidated buildings. Their clothes were shabby and they were dirty. It was a part of town she had never seen before.

"Don't look too surprised princess," Bellamy said as we veered off into a tunnel that hid the poverty from sight.

"I didn't realize that it was like this," I said looking to Bellamy and he shrugged.

"It's not just the Bronx Clarke. If you go outside of New York City it's everywhere. That's why we defy the system, because it's broken," Raven said and I looked at her. She had a far off look in her eyes and I wondered where she was from.

"Are you a Beau?" I asked and she only nodded. We weren't chatty as Finn drove us in out and out of tunnels that seemed to go on endlessness. There weren't any other cars in the tunnels as they drove and I wondered where we going.

"So where is this place?" Octavia asked and Bellamy answered his sister.

"It's under the dried up Hudson river. It's an underground city run by it's own rules and outlaws that managed to escape deactivation. It's quite the place Princess don't wander off," he looked at me without teasing. The mood had changed and there was reluctance in his voice. I knew that he was only doing this, because it was the only way to survive. As we pulled up to a wall that that had a parking spot and an intercom box, Finn's phone went off and I knew it was my father. Finn said something in another language and the wall began to lift. In front of us was another road that was worn with ware.

"That's you dad Clarke. He'll be at your penthouse in an hour. We have a two hour window to get this done and I don't think you'll want to go back to your place," Finn said driving slowly down the dimly lit path that had security guards littered about.

"You want us to hide from my parents? What good will that do?" I asked not seeing his reasoning.

"Y'all can stay with me. I don't think the senator will come within ten feet of my place," Raven said and I didn't know what she meant.

"I think staying here would be the best option," Finn said and Bellamy gave a scowl.

"For who Finn? Do you want to cause a war? Her dad will bring the whole army down here and what will that proved," Bellamy said and I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to get this over with and then deal with the next situation as it came.

"No, she'll be safer down here. If Jaha gets involved there will be a war either way, because she won't let you die."

"Shut up. I'm right here. Lets deal with one problem at a time," I said as we came to a set of iron gates with the inscription "lex non lex iniqua" on it.

"All unjust law is no law at all," I said reading the Latin phrase and Octavia looked at me impressed.

"What language was that in?" she asked and Bellamy looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"It's Latin Octavia and it was said by Martin Luther King Jr. two hundred years ago," Bellamy explained as Finn drove slowly through the city. I couldn't get over the people. There was music that I had never heard before being played by people. There people from every ethnicity, culture, and background walking the streets with happiness. The people I saw on a daily basis were all the same wearing the same clothing. These people were vibrant and full of life even though they lived deep beneath the earth.

"This is amazing," I said with awe and Raven laughed.

"The first time is always the best, but it's not perfect down here either. It's a lot better than living in the world of Jaha's society," she said as we went down a street to the right. There were buildings and houses down here just like there were above ground, but everything had more color and life to it. We rounded a corner and stopped in front of an old stone church with a steeple. There was nothing flashy about the building and it felt sacred.

"Here we are love birds," Finn said turning of the engine of my car and getting out. A young man came out of the front doors with a wide grin and went to Bellamy.

"Bellamy my man you're on time. Man was I surprised when your name came up this morning in a meeting," the young dark haired man said. He was cute in the nerdy sense.

"Jasper. Long time no see friend," Bellamy said giving him a pat on the back and a quick hug. We piled out of the car and Jasper's eyes met Octavia.

"Is that the girl?" Jasper asked and Bellamy laughed. I loved the way the smile softened his features.

"No Jas that's my sister Octavia and this is Clarke the girl that's forcing me to marry her. Crazy shit, right?" Bellamy said with a wink at me and I blushed. It was good to see Bellamy in his element and I thought it might be good to seek refuge down here. We were going to hell anyways as far as my father was concerned. I wasn't going to let him take Bellamy from me.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jasper said taking Octavia's hand and kissing it. "You're lovely as the sun Clarke Griffin and we better not waste anymore time. The judge is waiting," Jasper led them inside the church and before the altar.

The church was beautiful on the inside with old carvings and stained glass windows. I wondered how they had built such elaborate buildings so far beneath the earth. I was enamored with the city and wanted to learn more about it. The judge wore a traditional robe and must have also been a priest.

"Hello children," he said with a deep soothing voice. I looked at Bellamy who seemed happy to be there. I didn't know if was the city or getting married. I had a feeling it was the first, but I was ok with that. I knew it wouldn't be cakewalk being with him. He wasn't going to give me his heart on a silver platter. I was going to have to earn Bellamy's love, respect, and trust. This was my first step of doing so.

"Hi," we said and the man smiled.

"Let's get right to it then. I do very traditional vows that are no longer of practice in our country, but then Veritas is it's own country. Welcome to Veritas where you will only find the truth," he said and I looked up at Bellamy with a raised eyebrow. He only smiled and I knew that this place was going to be great.

"On this occasion, represented by family and friends, I bind a union that can only be broken through death," the judge started the wedding ceremony and I could vaguely concentrate on what he was saying. My mind was going through all of the problems we were going to face and how this wasn't the wedding I dreamed of having. No one could have predicted this happening. I felt bad for forcing Bellamy into this. He literally had no way out and it was my fault. I felt a nudge in my side and I looked up at Bellamy. His eyes were unreadable, but he wore a playful smile.

"We're at the vowels princes," he said with a smirk and I just nodded.

"I Bellamy Blake promise to make this work. I can't promise you children or a life filled with passionate love. I can provide with stability and a shoulder to cry on. I promise that until I die I will stand by your side and be grateful you spared my life. Since you've come into my life, I can barely imagine how I had lived without you in it. You have reunited me with my only living family and I thank you for that. No, I can't promise you a Shakespeare sonnet, but I can promise you my friendship and devotion," Bellamy said without breaking eye contact and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. His hand reached up and brushed it away and I felt that new spark we had.

"I Clarke Griffin promise to fight for you each day that sunrises and sets. I promise that my heart will only belong to you if you grant me the honor of having it one day. I promise that I will strive to gain your respect and trust and fight the battle of freedom in our society. I pledge unwavering faith and devotion to you and one-day love. I chose you and will continue to choose you every day," I said and I could hear a clear sob behind me. I turned and saw Octavia crying.

"Oh, don't mind me. It's not every day my big brother gets married to my best friend," she said and we laughed at her.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bellamy Blake. You may kiss your bride if you would like," the judge said and I looked at Bellamy questioningly.

"You would be dammed if you didn't," Raven said and Bellamy smirked before dramatically dipping and kissing me breathless. I clung to him for stability as his lips moved against mine with deliberation. The hoots and hollers from our friends brought made me smile against his kiss. He brought me back up and pulled away kissing my forehead. There was nothing romantic or fancy about our wedding, but it was perfect in the most tragic way.

"Ok, I would say let's party but what are we going to do?" Octavia asked with a worried look on her face. I looked up at Bellamy for an answer, because I knew what I wanted but I needed to hear what he thought. He knew Veritas better than I did.

"I think there that Finn has a point, but I hate to put this city and Clarke in danger. It would be much easier for us to go back and have Jake take me," Bellamy said taking my hand in his.

"I'm not letting that happen, but what about Lincoln we could take my dad court," I said and everyone frowned.

"You know that would never work in our favor. No judge in the state of New York is going to take our side on this. Plus, he has Jaha in his back pocket," Bellamy answered and as much as I hated it I knew he was right. My father had been my hero up until yesterday and it was hard to digest everything.

"How about we provide you with refuge until you think things through," the judge said interrupting us.

"Thank you would be great thank you," I said turning towards him.

"We have three apartments available in case all of you want to stay. You can work out the arrangements. Follow me," he said and we followed out of the church not saying anything as walked past stores and restaurants. I was still amazed by what I saw.

"When was this place built and how?" I asked as we stopped in front of medium sized brick building.

"It's a 100 years old. The riverbed dried up about 150 years ago and that was about the time the subway system stopped being used. Homeless people would live down here and one day someone got the idea to expand, because they were such a large number. So, they did and they built the buildings you see now. The New York City started demolishing the brick buildings and that's how brick was available. They had to be smart about it, because if they got caught they were killed. A lot people died creating this city and we try to make sure it was worth it," he explained showing us to three apartments available. "Let me know if you need anything. If you go out to eat just tell them you're with me", he handed us the keys and walked away.

"We should leave you two newlyweds to get to know each other," Octavia said taking two of the keys from me and I rolled her eyes. I didn't know how we were going to work out the sleeping arrangements, but Bellamy and I needed to get to know one another.

"Let's meet in a hour to go to dinner," I said and we went into our temporary homes.

The apartment was lightly furnished with the basic necessities. Bellamy and I stepped inside and looked around in silence.

"Well, what do you think?" Bellamy asked going into the bedroom and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"About the apartment or everything?" I asked leaning against the doorframe taking everything in.

"Everything," he said stretching his hands on his jeans.

"I think we should live here. I think we'll be safer and I like it. I wanted to get out from underneath the society's finger and make something of my life," I said going and sitting down next to him.

"Me too," he said and I was surprised we agreed on something.

"We don't have rings or anything," I said thinking like a girl and Bellamy chuckled taking out the necklace he had around his neck.

"This might fit you," he said taking a gold ring with an emerald on it off the chain and taking my hand in his. He slid the ring on and as if it was meant for me it fit.

"It was my mother's," Bellamy said still holding my hand and my heart raced. This tidbit of information made my heart soar. Maybe they would make it through everything after all.

* * *

**Hello! **

**So, I know people wanted more tension and fighting between Clarke and Bellamy. I'm sure I'll write that into existence :) However, I wanted to move the plot along a bit. There's still a lot that is going to happen. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Again thank you for all of the comments! I really do appreciate them. Keep them coming if you want the story to continue :)**

**Love,**

**-H**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I must have fallen asleep without realizing it, because I woke up an hour later to pounding on my apartment door. I looked over at Bellamy who asleep next to me and gave him a hard shove.

"What?" He said looking up at me. So, he liked his sleep and didn't like to be woke up. I didn't either, but my stomach growled in protest.

"I think they're ready to go to dinner. Plus, we have to figure out we're going to do," I said getting off the bed and going to the door. The whole gang stood there waiting.

"What were y'all doing?" Octavia asked and Bellamy smirked behind me.

"What do you think O' we're newly weds," he said slinking an arm around my waist and kissing my neck. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"We took a nap. This whole thing has been exhausting," I said and we left the apartments to search for a place to eat. The underground city called Veritas was amazing. There was everything that one needed to survive. They went to a pub that was nearby and got a long table in the back.

"I think that this is going to cause a war," Finn said as they ordered a round of drinks.

"Thanks for pointing out the inevitable captain obvious," Raven said taking a drink.

"I don't know how we can subject these people to that," I said looking around at the group.

"This has been brewing long before we got together," Bellamy said and as a waiter came to take our orders. Almost all of ordered fish and chips, because the menu was limited.

"I agree. Plus, it's not just about us. We're fighting for our freedom," I said with more passion. There were other people that wanted to choose who to marry and whether they could have kids. There were other people that wanted to choose what career they had and how to live their lives.

"They're going to come here," Jasper said giving his input. I knew he was right, but first my father would demand that I leave.

"Yes, but not right away. It'll just be dad and his goons and when that doesn't work he'll bring an army," I said looking at my friends who were fighting for the same cause. Our food came and we ate in silence enjoying the moment of freedom and peace.

A man barged into the pub, he was small but there was murder in his eyes. The pub got silent as he strode in and looked around. His eyes landed on our group and he stalked over to us with hatred.

"So, earth dwellers have invaded our perfect place down here," he said looking over each one of us.

"We're seeking refuge," Raven said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"While you're seeking refuge, we're going to be experiencing hell. This is going to cause trouble and I'm not going to put up with it. Leave," he said his voice filled with resentment.

"Who do you think you are?" Bellamy said standing up and I instantly grabbed his hand. I didn't want there to be trouble between the people and us. We needed their support if a war did start.

"I'm John Murphey, a representative to the overseer in Veritas. Klane wants to meet with you, all of you," he said to us.

"Why didn't come himself?" Raven asked and Murphey laughed.

"Because I volunteered," he said and I just looked at him with surprise. There was something about him that threw me off. I didn't like him at all and I could tell Bell didn't either. He was too demanding and had a chip on his shoulder.

"Well, thanks for telling us. When and where," Bellamy said looking down at the guy.

"Tomorrow morning at the town hall. Have a nice dinner," Murphey said leaving with a laugh.

"What a jerk," Octavia said with a look of disgust on her face.

"If you only knew," Jasper said and his friend Monty nodded in agreement.

"Who does he think he is?" Raven asked.

"The second in charge, but don't let him fool you. He's nothing but a guppy," Monty said.

"I don't like him," Bellamy said and I agreed. There was something about Murphey that seem murderous. He was dark and made her skin crawl.

"You are needed at the gates," a man said running up to me and I looked at him shocked.

"Who are you?" I asked and Bellamy stood up as I did.

"I'm a guard, a man is demanding to see you. He says he is your father," the man said and Bellamy put an arm on my shoulder.

"Ok. Let's go," she said to the group and they rose to their feet. They all headed towards the gates and I could see my father with my mom standing behind them.

"Stay here," I told my friends about fifty feet from the gate. It was better if I talked to them on my first.

"Dad," I said looking at my father through the gates.

"I demand you to come home. Stop this foolish, childish pursuit. What do you think you're going to achieve?" He said without a breath in between. I knew that I couldn't' go home and back to the society that stripped people from their freedoms.

"I can't dad. I don't believe in the same things you do anymore," I said and I see the anger flare up in his eyes.

"Honey you can't believe that this is any better?" He said and I knew that he was trying to manipulate me.

"It is and I don't have to have a test tell me who I can love," I said shaking my head. I knew he didn't understand my reasoning and he wasn't going to.

"You're going to cause a war. Do you know this looks to Jaha and the society? I can't get my daughter under control," he said through gritted teeth.

"This is bigger than me dad and you know that. You don't control me anymore. I control my actions and I choose to live here and be free," I said raising my chest. Bellamy came by my side and took my hand in his.

"Ha, this is great. Ok, Clarke don't say I didn't warn you. All of you, there will be war," he said loud and his words vibrated off the walls. My mom looked at me with sadness. I could tell that she was torn between my father and me.

"I love you dad," I said because it was true but I couldn't go back to that world.

"I'll give you 48 hours to come back Clarke or I'm going in here with a tank," he said and turned on his heels to leave.

I watched them leave and couldn't speak. Bellamy put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. My parents had turned their back on me and for what? A broken society that chose the lives of the people.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I'm soooo sorry that it has taken me forever to update! My life has been insane! Thank you for all of the reviews and read! I'm so humbled by them. Please, keep them coming my way.**

**Sorry, this is a short chapter I wanted to get something posted.**

**Love,**

**-H**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On my right sat a man, he was dressed in fine linen and silk robes. His essence radiated off him and breathed life into my being. The face of the man I could not see, but I knew who he was. He was strength, honor, and valor. On my left sat a man, he was sucked the life out of me as the right man breathed life into me. The man on my left was death, destruction, and devastation. He looked at me with wild eyes filled with rage and hate. His laughter vibrated through my body as I sat on a scale. I was being weighed in the balance and found wanting. The man on my right continued to breath life into as I felt myself grow weaker. The man on my left continued to laugh at my weakness and despair. I screamed, but there was no sound. I cried, but there were no tears. There was no hope or salvation for the sins I had committed. Hell would be new home and I was lost for eternity.

"Clarke, Clarke wake up," Bellamy said shaking me and I hit him across the face in his efforts. I bolted upright panting and shaking from the nightmare.

"Bell, we're all going to die. This thing that's about to happen, it's going to destroy me," I aid quickly with fear. This battle that we wanted to fight was going to destroy us all. The man on the right with all his glory couldn't save us.

"What are you talking about? It was just a dream," he said putting a hand soothingly on my back.

"No, Bell. It wasn't just a dream, it was a vision. There were two men and the man that represented the good didn't have enough power to save me," I said and he pulled me into his arms.

"We can't give up without trying Clarke. This isn't about us anymore. We're supporting a cause that is bigger than ourselves. They're not going to hand over that freedom without a fight. They've worked too hard to get the control they wanted," Bellamy said turning to face me. His eyes bore into mine and I knew he was right.

I put a hand to my forehead to wipe away the sweat. It was hot and sticky in our one bedroom apartment. It was scarcely furnished and I missed my penthouse, but I knew I could never go back to the life I had before. The designer clothes, shoes, and purses were a thing of the past. It felt like a lifetime ago when I had my birthday. I put my head in my hands and pushed my hair back.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked looking at Bellamy and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know yet. That's why we're meeting with Krane tomorrow. Whoever he is, but he's got to be better than Jaha," Bellamy sighed pulling me into his arms. "Let's worry about this in the morning," he said leaning back down on the bed and pulling me with him. He held me the rest of the night as we slept, but I couldn't help but worry we got up in the morning.

That morning Bellamy and I got ready to meet the overseer of Veritas. We had a few arguments about the bathroom, but we managed to get ready without killing one another. That in itself was a miracle. I looked at our empty refrigerator and cabinets wondering if they had a grocery store.

"We have to get food and clothes. I'm guessing we'll have to get jobs," I said closing the refrigerator door as he came out towel drying his hair.

"Yeah, if we want to survive I would say that would be ideal," he said with a chuckle and nudged him in the side. He got a mischievous grin on his face as he took his towel twisted it and flicked it at me. It cracked as it nipped my exposed leg.

"Owe, Bellamy!" I said as he laughed going into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

A knock sounded at our door and I went to open it, the crew was waiting for us and I ushered them into our kitchen slash living room. Bellamy came out and smiled at us.

"Hey, we ready to go meet this new leader of ours?" He asked as the rest of sat around chit chatting about nothing in particular.

"We are," Raven said getting up and we followed her out of my apartment.

Jasper led the way to the town hall where we were to meet the overseer of the underground town. Chancellor Klane had been part of Jaha's counsel when the formation of Beaux and Beaus were created. Klane then resigned from his position after being persuaded by the rebels to be over the underground city. The city existed before Jaha was President.

We walked up the front steps of a large brick building and into a marble foyer. I was amazed at the architecture and design of the buildings in the underground city. Jasper told the front desk lady that we were there to meet with Chancellor Klane and she motioned for us to follow her. She led us up a marble staircase to a large chambers room with cathedral ceilings. The room had folding chairs for an audience to sit in facing nine heightened wooden seats. It was a council chamber that held sessions. We stood waiting as the lady went to get the chancellor. When he walked in I couldn't help be impressed by his stance and good looks.

"Hi, you must be Clarke Griffin," he said walking to me holding out his hand.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for meeting with us and providing us with protection," I said shaking his hand firmly. His smile was warm and genuine.

"How is your mother?" He asked his smile showing his perfect white teeth.

"You know my mother?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, your father and I were good friends when I was on council. After I resigned and came here I haven't spoken to any of the people in authority," he said moving towards the seats and taking one to sit in. We followed him and sat in chairs around him.

"You two have made a very pivotal and stupid decision," Klane said looking between Bellamy and me. I thought that was just an opinion, because many people wished they had been able to do the same thing.

"How is it stupid?" Monty asked and I was grateful that someone had our backs.

"Because no one has defied the system and rejected the tests results. Then, no one has come here to gain protection. Especially, not a senator's daughter. Senator Griffin will not sit by and let you live here in peace. He has made that very clear to me," Klane said.

"But it's our lives," I said and Bellamy put a hand on my leg.

"It's not just about us. The society is flawed and screwed up. People walk around like robots instead of humans and no one questions anything, because of deactivation. There are so many reasons why the government needs to be changed," Bellamy said with conviction.

"Right, how does putting people in comas fix the judicial system?" Raven asked speaking up.

"We all agree with them, because we all see the problems with our government," Finn added and I was grateful for our friends.

"What do you want to do? A peace agreement is out of the question. We've tried that numerous times without success. Jaha has worked hard to create the grounders," Klane said leaning back in his chair.

"A coup," Bellamy said and I looked at him with surprise.

"We can't just kill them!"

"Why not? How people have they killed to get what they want?" Jasper asked behind me.

"A coup may work, but you'll have an uprising. The grounders are loyal to Jaha. We're going to have to get his phase 13 and show it the people," Klane said running a hand through his hair.

"What's phase 13?" Octavia asked who had been silent.

"It's the eradication of races. It's complete uniformity in everything. He will unite all countries to be the same. No separate languages or banking or ethnicities," Klane said.

"How can he do that?" Jasper asked.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"He's already done taken the steps do that with the grounders. The genetic and personality tests are just ways of controlling the ethnicity of people. One of the reasons you and Bellamy don't match is his skin pigment, hair color, and eye color. This has all been leading up to the eradication of individuality," Klane explained, but I had lot of questions.

"What is the purpose?" Bellamy asked.

"Does a tyranny need a purpose? The purpose is power and absolute control," Klane shrugged.

"So, we need to get the files on phase 13 and show it to the world," I said thinking about how that wouldn't be an easy task.

"Look y'all need to get settled in here before we can start doing anything about Jaha. Bellamy and Clarke you can work in my office. The rest of you will be divvied up based up skill. There are a few assessment tests that you'll take to know what job would be a good fit. You get to choose where you work though," Klane said to us standing to his feet.

"For now, Elaine will give you debit cards with money on them. I'm guessing you have no food or clothes. So, tomorrow you will report here at 8:00 am and start working," he said giving us a smile and shaking our hands.

We walked out of the town hall with questions that we didn't have the answers too. Technology was limited and we didn't have the resources to do our own research.

"Jasper, do you have computers here?" I asked slowing my step so I was walking beside of him.

"I have computers," he said with a wink.

"We don't have access to a lot of technology down here. So, Jasper means he has stolen technology and does illegal jobs for people," Monty answered and I raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Hey, we're not perfect down here either. I like to know what's going on and I do," he said with a shrug.

"Can we see your apartment?" I asked and he looked at me skeptically. "If we're going to do this then we can't rely solely on Klane. We need to know we can trust him," I said hoping that Jasper would give us insight to what he knew.

"Prepare to be amazed," he said taking the lead in front of our group.

I didn't know how we were going to pull of a coup. Jaha was a skilled leader and knew the people. He worked the people like clay in his hands. They loved him and worshipped the ground he walked on. He used humility and love to will them into submission not fear. It was scary how much I didn't know about him and his plans. The world would know exactly what President Jaha was up to.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**So, it seems this story has lost some interest. I hope this isn't so, but if I don't get more reviews and reads I'm going to stop writing. I know I wasn't able to post a chapter there for a while, but life happens and I just was busy. I really hope that you still are interested in the story! Please review if you are! It means a lot to hear your thoughts and suggestions!**

**-H**


End file.
